


Forgotten Costumes

by ABlazingPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlazingPhoenix/pseuds/ABlazingPhoenix
Summary: My Prompt for the A Very Dramione Halloween Drabble/One-Shot Writing Contest.Draco had waited until the last minute to go costume shopping. He had promised Hermione he wouldn’t forget. He supposed he would have to improvise.“No, Dear. I remembered about the kids costumes. Mmhmm. Yes, they fit. Yes, I’m sure. Okay, love you. Bye.”Draco hung up the phone and eyed the children on his couch, NOT dressed in Halloween costumes.





	Forgotten Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is my first ever submission for a writing contest! I love being a part of my Strictly Dramione group and look forward to reading everyone's submissions!! Please leave a comment or review! Thank you!! xxx 
> 
> Also, shout out to amyeco for taking her time to beta my work! She made me feel totally confident in submitting this. Thanks girl! You ROCK! xD
> 
> ABlazingPhoenix.

Draco almost didn’t hear the Floo go off in the parlor. He was not used to having a house full of boys, but with Potter and Weasley out of town for an Auror mission it was his turn to keep them. The children were currently telling spooky stories while stuffing themselves with all the Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes that he could provide for them.

“Hey, Potter.” He called to the floating head in his currently green fire place. He knelt to hear him better.

“Afternoon, Malfoy. Just wanting to see if the boys were giving you much trouble.”

Draco smirked at his used to be rival. Ever since Albus and Scorpius had become the best of friends, their rivalry had faded away. He was also watching Harry’s oldest, James, and Ron’s only child, Rodger. It was not unusual for them to trade out who had the kids on the weekends, and since Ginny Potter happened to have a Quidditch match Hermione and himself had offered to keep them.

“Oh, no. Just giving them a bit of a snack before the next thing they decide to do.”

“Ginny wanted me to thank you and Hermione for taking the children to the Halloween party. With her training we haven’t even been thinking about costumes for the boys, but Hermione assured us that you have it taken care of. I owe you one.”

Draco paled slightly as he watched as sparks flew about Harry’s head while he grinned up at him. _The costumes._

“No worries, Potter. She would jinx me before letting me ruin something like this party.”

He put on a cool face before saying his good byes and making his way back into his parlor. Staring at the four children on his couch, Draco bit his lip. Those blasted costumes. He had been waiting to go shopping for the costumes until he had more time, since Hermione had been out of town on business. He had honestly forgotten without her there to remind him.

While looking at them his cell phone began to ring. It took him almost far too long to answer the call. He never wanted one of these muggle contraptions, but Hermione had insisted ever since Scorpius was born. Just in case.

“Hey, Honey. How’s work?”

He looked once again at the kids on the couch. James was reaching over Albus to pinch Rodger, who in turn pushed Albus. Shaking his head, he half listened to what Hermione was saying.

“No, Dear. I remembered about the kid’s costumes. Mmhmm. Yes, they fit. Yes, I’m sure. Okay, love you. Bye.”

Draco hung up the phone and eyed the children on his couch, NOT dressed in Halloween costumes. Looking down at his watch, he realized that it was far too late in the afternoon to go to the store, and Hermione would be home within the next hour. She would be expecting everyone to be ready.

“Alright, boys, we are going to play a game! It’s called Halloween creations. Everyone needs to come up with an idea for a costume, and then find the stuff to make you transform into whatever you’ve decided on! First one to get a complete outfit done gets a surprise!”

“I want to be a spooky clown that carries a shovel around, burying people alive.” James whispered loudly, his brown eyes glowing with excitement.

“I want to be a mummy. They are wrapped in old cloths that are smelly and rotted, and can curse anyone they want too!” piped up Scorpius, trying to show off the knowledge he had learned from their last family vacation.

Albus smirked at his best friend, while raising his hands in a haunting manner. “Being a ghost for Halloween would be the best! Pretending to float through doors and haunting people who make you mad. That’s what I want to do!”

All three of the other boys looked at Rodger, who up until this point hadn’t said anything. He looked from the boys to the ground before muttering, “I don’t know what I want to be.”

“Well you have all that crazy red hair, so maybe you could be a werewolf!” Albus burst out.

“Yeah!” Scorpius joined in, “You could have a haunting howl and a furry face. Plus, sharp teeth!”

Draco shook his head at the intense creativity these boys had over Halloween ideas. It was almost cute to see them working this out. But they needed to hurry.

“Uh, okay! Scorpius! I need you to go to the loo and get a roll of toilet paper. Not the soft kind that mommy uses for company. We need the cheap kind. And a lot of it!”

Draco turned around eyeing the room to see what he could come up with to help with the next costume. He spotted through the door the old decorations closet in the hallway. There had to be something in there for him to use.

Opening the door, two large boxes fell  out, almost crushing his foot. Cursing under his breath, he moved a couple steps back.

“Oh neat !” James bellowed. There was an old puffy red wig that was supposed to be on a garden gnome. It was frizzy and unkept. Hermione had wanted him to get rid of it as it was offensive to her that in the 1700s old Pure-Blood Family’s would gift their first-born child with a stuffed gnome, like a doll. They would wear odd clothing, which would have an amusing effect on the children. James picked it up and shoved it on his head.

The shadow it cast over his face was eerie, and he looked like he had run away from a haunted circus. Draco was amused and a little scared from James’ cackle.

“Dad, I have the toilet paper!”

He could barely make out his son’s blonde hair behind the large amount of paper that was piled up in his little arms. He was about to help him when Albus came into the room. He had coated himself in what appeared to be flour.

“OoOoOoOhh. Am I spoo-ooky yet?” Albus wailed out dramatically. He was leaving hand and feet prints as he traipsed about, and Draco could only stare.

Before he could address any of the boys, he realized that there were currently only three children in the room.

“Where’s Rodger?”

He got up and made his way out of his now almost destroyed living room. He tried to pretend he couldn’t hear the yelps and clear sounds of a toilet paper war. Making his way into the kitchen he found it was the near survivor of a baking explosion. Flour was on every surface it could reach and not all of it was dry.

Looking around he spotted the small red-head in the corner of the room with a chunk of what looked suspiciously like bear skin on his face.

“Oh, Merlin help me!” Draco rushed forward. “Rodger, what are you wearing on your face?”

Startled he looked up and at the older Malfoy. He grinned up at him, and the fur moved with it.

“I thought this made me look more like a wolf. I just need something for teeth and then I can practice my howl!”

Draco glanced into the hallway that lead to the basement and saw that the bear rug from his grandfather was sporting a large hole near its bottom. Running a hand through his hair, he didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain this to his wife. This was a catastrophe.

Just then, there was a loud pop, and everything in the other room went deathly quiet. Fearing the worst, the man of the house sprinted into the living room. As he entered he noticed the front door open and his lovely wife standing in the door way, her mouth agape.

 Taking in the sight before him, he could only imagine what she was thinking.

There was a large amount of shoe and hand prints in white puffs of flour all over the room. Where there wasn’t any flour, there were scraps and scrapes of cheap toilet paper. The two boxes that had fallen out of that closet in the hallway had their contents strewn about. It was also clear that the boys had been jumping on the couch and fighting each other as their different personas.

“Oh, Merlin me. Draco, what happened?”

The softness of her voice, caught him off guard and as he looked closer, he noticed she was fighting back laughter. Rodger had come into the room to rejoin his friends, and it was the bear fur that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. The boys of course thought that Scorpius’ mom laughing was funny, so they began to laugh as well.

“I was just trying to get their costumes together.” Draco stated with exasperation.

Hermione walked over to her husband, shaking her head causing her brown curls to bounce. Smiling up at him, she placed her arms around his neck.

“It’s  okay that you forgot, Draco. People forget things all the time.”

Draco rolled his eyes at his smirking wife, and then looked about the room. He couldn’t believe he had let  things come to this.

“I suppose you’re right. As always.”

He smiled down at her, glad she wasn’t upset with him. He kissed her on the nose, before looking at the kids.

“How are we going to take them looking like this?” he pondered.

“Honey, you’ve forgotten something important.”

“Oh? Have I?” Draco teased, thinking she meant something about the party they were to attend.

“Yes, o-brilliant Pure-Blood. You’ve forgotten that you are a wizard, and that’s how we are going to fix them. With magic.”

Taking out her wand, she did a couple waves of her wrist. The flour faded away from all the surfaces, leaving them shining and bright. The stuff that had fallen out of the boxes hopped back in and stacked itself neatly in the closet.

Toilet paper began to repair and re-wrap itself and already the living room was looking almost normal. Draco looked over at the boys, who were all now clean and neat looking. Except for Rodger. The bit of bear skin remained on his face. He looked back at Hermione. She shrugged at him.

“Sorry, love. Guess we will have to throw out that old rug.” She smiled a bit of a naughty smile, and then raised her wand once more and before his eyes the boys transformed into their costumes.

Scorpius had glowing green eyes that peaked out from old dirty bandages. He was completely wrapped from head to toe, and was unrecognizable.

“Thanks, Mum!” He said through a mouth that wasn’t visible.

Albus turned almost fluid looking. He wibbled and wobbled and had a translucent look about him that gave that eerie feeling of beyond the veil.

The tuft of bear skin on Rodger’s face began to grow and spread while his own hair also grew out. He looked down for a moment and when he looked up he had yellow eyes and a snout. His red hair and furry face gave the impression of a man starting to turn into a wolf. He was astounding to look at.

“Ow-ow-owwhooooo.” He howled out in one long breath and then he began to pant, a long tongue rolling out the side of his mouth.

James was the last to change, but perhaps was the creepiest. The wig on his head turned a deeper red and his face began to paint itself a white base. Then he had a bright red mouth painted on from ear to ear. His eyes had blue diamonds above them, and rosy pink cheeks. When he opened his eyes, they were a hypnotic orange. It gave Draco the shivers to look at. In his hand was a plastic shovel. Even though it was childish, there was a creepiness he couldn’t shake.

As he was about to speak, an odd sensation came over him and he felt his canine teeth getting longer and his eyes burned a little bit. He blinked a couple of times and when he looked down he saw that he now had a long black cape with red lining on the inside.

“Did you just turn me into a vampire?” Draco asked, both astounded and dumbfounded. Looking over at her, he noticed she was now in a black mini dress and was sporting a black cat tail and ears poking out of her curly hair. Looking closer he noted she had transfigured her face to have whiskers and a cat nose.

“Whoa, you look…”

She smiled at him as her tail twitched a little. She made her way next to him as the boys were looking at each other and psyching themselves up for the party. Realizing that he didn’t have to worry anymore he put his arm around his wife.

“I would be so lost without you.” He murmured in her cat ear.

He thought he heard her start to purr.

“You can show me your appreciation tonight after the boys are asleep.”

Her almond cat eye winked at him, before turning around to usher the boys out the door. He followed in suit behind them, and took one last look at his clean living room.

Thank Merlin for his Witch. Especially on Halloween.

 

**_The End_ **

 


End file.
